


In the name of love

by OrganizedDecay



Series: Riem's food discourse Ultimate Win Technique [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I hate it, M/M, Sacrifice, Soft Boys, Torture, and if u cant there u have it, metaphysical eyes of pizza, pineapple on pizza, slight pineapple on pizza discourse, trigger warning for pineapple on pizza, u can tell i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedDecay/pseuds/OrganizedDecay
Summary: Lance never expected to face the biggest challenge of his teenage life during his date with Hunk and yet...





	In the name of love

Life was full of challenges, thought Lance as he was faced with a circle-shaped culinary abomination that was hawaiian pizza laying mockingly on Hunk’s kitchen table. Someone who never heard about a sin called “pineapple on pizza” wouldn’t notice anything suspicious about yellow pieces of fruit strewn across the surface of exceptionally good looking dough covered in ham and other coolio pizza ingredients that I won’t name now because I don’t feel like looking up the recipe. An experienced eye however, would notice that there was nothing innocent about these sunny coloured bits. The dish was tainted. By a pineapple no less. What a waste.

At this point Lance was pretty sure that the offending dish was looking at him. He squinted back. He could feel sweat rolling down his nape, his eyes started stinging but he didn’t give up even though pizza was strong and merciless opponent. The intense staring match was interrupted by Hunk, who came back with drinks.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, his brows scrunched up a bit and lips forming into a little pout. Adorable. Lance’s boyfriend was completely adorable.

He also made him blink and lose the staring contest but that didn’t matter, he didn’t really have a chance anyway since pizza’s eyes were there only in a metaphysical sense and didn’t feel the need to lubricate themselves the way Lance’s very real and definitely not metaphysical eyes did. But it wasn’t relevant either. Important thing was that Hunk noticed that something was Wrong and made The Worried Hunk Face TM, which he shouldn’t have since it was their dinner date and both of them should have been very happy and cosy and not at all worried.

“What? Noo, not at all Hunky-pie, it’s just that the food looks so good and oohhh! Is it a pineapple I see there? Amazing, my favourite!” he babbled trying to be as convincing as he could and smiled widely. He could swear he heard pizza’s metaphysical laugh. Fuck you, pizza.

Hunk’s frown deepened for a second and Lance was ready to make up another excuse when his buff love’s face softened in a relieved smile.

“Really? I was worried a bit because the pineapple on pizza topic didn’t came up so far, which wow, surprising considering how long we know each other, don’t you think? Like how did this happen, how did this thing never came up in our conversations?  We honestly should talk more about our food preferences, there are so many dishes that I don’t know if you like or notmmpph” Hunk’s rambling was interrupted when Lance pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Lankier of the boys cradled his face in his hands and pecked him again.

“It’s okay Hunk, you don’t need to worry. Even if I didn’t like it, something like that wouldn’t ruin our date anyway because I love you a lot and every single minute I can spend with you is amazing, with or without pineapple pizza, okay?” he asked, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes and smoothing out his little frown, that formed again during his little tirade, with his thumbs. Finally, taller boy relaxed and nodded.

Lance kissed him one more time, sat back on the chair and carefully took the steaming piece of pizza in his hands. He could hear his heart beating faster and faster as the distance between his mouth and the food was getting smaller and smaller, pineapple pieces never felt as threatening as at this very moment. He took a quick glance at Hunk, who was happily eating his own share of food and gulped. That was it. That was the end of old, innocent, pineapple-on-pizza free Lance.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a bite, his teeth sinking into hard flesh of the fruit, it’s sweet taste mixing with savoury flavour of other ingredients. Poor teenager could feel tears that almost begged to come out and stream down his cheeks but he dutifully begun to chew, then swallowed. He waited a bit to gather himself and took another bite. Then another, and another. Each mouthful took a bit of his old self, each chunk took parts of his dignity away. But beautiful smile on his boft boyfriend’s face that appeared when Lance started eating was worth it. He could do it.

He could do it for Hunk.

He managed to get two pieces in when he finally broke and reached for his glass of coke, downing almost all of it in one gulp. Awful mix of pineapple-y sweetness and savoury flavour stayed on his tongue anyway.

He took a tiny, shaky breath as to not concern his soft boy, wiped the sweat off his forehead and took the last remaining peace off the plate. With the face of a man fighting for better world he ate it too. 

And when later that evening he cuddled with Hunk on the battered up couch in his boyfriend's living room and watched TV he felt no regrets. Only warm, warm love to the softest boy in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo, i accidentally started pineapple on pizza discourse on my discord chat and it kinda spread out (not my fault!) so here it is  
> sue me if you want idc pineapple on pizza killed my family


End file.
